Welcome Back
by KurosakiMikoto
Summary: A little scene with Kiba and his family after he comes back from the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.


"Hana-_nee-san_, are you there! Hana-nee-san!" shouted a young short haired Kunoichi.

Her team mate beside her stood quietly as the girl knocked on the door of their other team mate. They heard hurried footsteps inside and the next thing they knew, the door slid open.

"Hinata-_chan_, Shino-_kun_, what are you guys doing here?" asked Hana.

"Hana-nee-san, Kiba-kun's back!" said Hinata.

"Finally! Now I can go complain to the little brat for not telling me where the hell he went!"

"Ano, actually, he's been severely injured."

"_NANI_?!"

"He's in the hospital right now. The doctors have just finished treating to him. But they still need your assistance to help Akamaru. They sent us to bring you."

Hana stood there shocked before saying, "Alright, you guys wait here. Let me go get my stuff and I'll be back in about 3 minutes, kay?"

They nodded.

Hana ran back inside. She gathered her things: herbs, medication, bandages, etc. She was worried about her little brother. Of course, he's came home injured before but he never went on a high ranked mission before and the fact that he's injured worried her. Also, the vets that worked at the hospital didn't usually call her in unless there was surgery to be done or they were too busy with something else. She hoped that it wasn't too bad but something told her it was.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She hurried back to the front door with the _Haimaru brothers_ following her. She locked the door and took off with her friends. They arrived just a few moments later in front of the hospital doors. Hinata waved to the front desk receptionist before leading the way to Kiba's room.

"Here we are," said Hinata.

Hana could hear the beeping of machines and the silent breathing that she guessed was her brother. She turned the handle and stepped inside. To her right, her little brother was tucked in a hospital bed, obviously sleeping. Next to him in a little kennel was Akamaru. He was bandaged already but Hana knew that she still had work to do. She set her bag down on the bedside table. Her brother's team mates sat down on the two chairs beside the bed. She took Akamaru out of his kennel and got to work. She took the bandages off, revealing bruises and cuts. She gathered her chakra and her hands glowed green as she started to heal the poor dog.

"Poor Akamaru, will he be okay?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. However, he won't be able to take walks for a while," replied Hana.

"How come?" asked Shino.

"The tendons in all four of his legs have been ripped," Hana said gravely. "It'll take some time to heal."

They all sat in silence. Two of Hana's wolves, _Meizu_ and _Raiga_, sat down next to her, sadly looking at Akamaru. The third one, _Arashi_, had climbed up onto the bed and lay down next to Kiba, nudging his hand with its nose.

Time went by as Shino and Hinata quietly waited for Hana to finish treating Akamaru. As she was packing her things, a nurse came in to tell that visiting hours were over and only family members were allowed. Shino and Hinata left, telling Hana that they would visit tomorrow. Hana put Akamaru back into the little kennel and left her things on the table. She quietly stared at Kiba. Arashi, who still lay next to Kiba, whined and started to lick his hand. He stirred.

Hana gasped, "Kiba?"

His eyes twitched before they opened.

"Kiba?" said Hana, louder this time.

Kiba turned his head.

"Nee-chan…where are we?"

"We're in the hospital stupid."

"_Urusae_!" Kiba winced.

"_Baka_! Stop moving unless you want your wounds to reopen!" shouted Hana.

"Whatever," he muttered back.

Hana got up and sat down next to Kiba on the bed.

"Both of you are such idiots, making me worry and everything. Hinata, Shino, Kurenai. All of them were worried."

"Nee-chan."

Hana bent over and started to sob into his shoulder.

"You idiot."

"I know."

Hana straightened and sat down on the bed next to Kiba's head. Kiba tried sitting up but couldn't, due to his wounds.

"Kiba!"

Hana helped him sit up and he scooted back so he was leaning against her.

"Nee-chan, _gomen_."

Hana said nothing but she didn't need to. They sat there in silence, just enjoying the other's company. Just a few moments later, Hana noticed her little brother's eyes began to droop. In an instant, he fell asleep, going limp in her arms. She gently tightened her arms around him, slighting shifting to get comfortable and fell asleep.

Just a few hours later, around midnight, the sound of the door opening awoke Hana. She blinked and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"_Kaa-chan_."

"Hana," Tsume replied.

She shut the door and walked over, sitting on the bed in front of Hana.

"You just got back?"

"Yeah. How's the brat?"

"He'll live, the idiot," said Hana as she looked at her little brother, "However, the doctor's said that he had to stab himself to get away from the enemy."

"Nani?!"

"They said that Kiba had told them that the enemy had the ability to combine his body with another's and slowly killing them. Kiba had stabbed himself because they had shared one body, thinking that he'd be able to kill the enemy. However, Kiba had stabbed himself right after the enemy had retreated so he had an even greater wound."

"Oh _Kami-sama_."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"And Akamaru?"

"He's fine. However, they won't be able to take walks for a while. All of his tendons in all four of his legs have been ripped. Also, he has some cuts and bruises here and there but he's fine."

"Good."

Tsume brushed some of the brown locks away from her crazy son's face. Tsume hated to see him hurt. When he was, it always reminded her of the time when her husband had died, lying on his death bed, a great wound in his side that the medics couldn't heal because of the amount of blood he had lost. Kiba looked just like his father, making her wince at times. Tsume sat down on one of the chairs, sinking into darkness, exhaustion from her earlier mission finally taking over her. Hana fell asleep once again, leaning back against the headboard. All was quiet and peaceful.

**Aw, a little Inuzuka family moment :3 Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to make another chapter! ~KurosakiMikoto**

**Dictionary:**

**Chan – Honorific usually used for girls. It means feminine. It's sometimes used as an insult.**

**Kun – Honorific usually used for boys. It means masculine. Both honorifics can be used for both genders though.**

**Kaa-san/-chan – Mother**

**Nee-san/-chan – Older Sister**

**Urusae/Urusai – Shut up!**

**Baka – Idiot**

**~Extra~**

**The Haimaru Brothers are actually Hana's three wolves. They are first seen in the anime in episode 79, in a flash back where Kiba gets Akamaru, I think when he's battling Sakon and Ukon, and sometime in the war, in Shippuden. Link - wiki/Three_Haimaru_Brothers Hai means grey and maru means perfection or circle.**

**Meizu – Dark Head**

**Raiga – Thunder Fang**

**Arashi – Storm**

**By the way, these aren't their real names. I googled :P**


End file.
